Such an internal combustion engine controller is referred to in German Published Patent Application No. 44 25 986. There, the electric fuel pump is triggered depending on the monitoring of specific operating parameters of the internal combustion engine, namely, the supply voltage and the rotational speed. It is thereby ensured that the fuel pump builds up the fuel pressure quickly after the controller is switched on. Due to the checking of the operating parameters, and additionally because of the duration of the initialization process of the triggering device, the electric fuel pump in the case of the internal combustion engine controller according to German Published Patent Application No. 44 25 986 is only actually triggered a certain time after the buildup of the supply voltage, and thus, if the ignition lock is rotated quickly, also a certain time after the activation of the starter coupled to the desire by a user to start. This results in a delayed fuel-pressure buildup in the internal combustion engine after a start input by the user, given a quick rotation of the ignition lock.
In other internal combustion engine controllers from the market, the fuel pump may be triggered simultaneously with the actuation of the starter. In this case, as well, because of the drop in the supply voltage caused by the starter actuation, the fuel pump is unable to immediately build up the necessary fuel pressure, which brings with it disadvantages with respect to the starting performance and the emission values of the internal combustion engine.